omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaper
Character Synopsis The Reaper, or Sinigami, functions sort of as the overseer of the MGQ verse, but not much is known about her. When Luka dies in-game, he's sent to Hades, the Shinigami's realm. There, nothing is actually physical, but everyone there exists as a spirit or an idea. When Luka goes there, he and the Shinigami are the only ones who are truly there. Everyone else is merely a conceptual structure generated by Luka's memories. If Luka requests to battle the Shinigami, she questions his sanity and asks him if he really wants to. If he says yes again, she'll refuse to fight him personally and instead summons an alternate universe version of Alipheese the 16th to fight him in her place. If Luka defeats Alice, Shinigami will oblige to Luka's request, but she'll hold back. If Luka defeats the suppressed Shinigami, she'll congratulate him on winning and tells him to use his power for better purposes, and then says that the battle itself accomplished nothing on "this plane of existence," whatever that may mean. Character Statistics Tiering: At least High 2-A, likely 1-B Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: Reaper, Sinigami, Death Gender: Female Age: Unknown, has likely existed for as long as death itself has Classification: Goddess, Reaper, Personification of Death Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation (Rules over death as the reaper), Space-Time Manipulation (Can alter and recreate space-time on multiversal scales, can warp space-time in various ways while fighting), Life-Force Absorption, Non-Corporeal (As she is the conceptual embodiment of death, lacks a true physical form), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8 & 9, should be similar to the White Rabbit who described the act of trying to kill her off as similar to trying to kill the pythagorean theorem, after defeating her she says that the battle accomplished nothing "on this plane of existence"), Likely Regeneration (At least Mid-godly, like the white rabbit she can endlessly come back as long as the concepts of death or existence themselves exist), Power nullification, Soul manipulation, Resistance bypassing (Can use Chaos drive, a technique which stops time even from the perspectives of beings who passively destroy space and time), Acausality (Non-Linearity, transcends multiversal space-time and can reset time and causality on multiversal scales on a whim), Law manipulation, Conceptual manipulation (Can alter the laws and very fundamentals of the multiverse, one of her attacks is described as "warping the laws of physics"), Abstract Existence (Represents the idea of death, is an aspect of existence itself just as White Rabbit is. White Rabbit described attempts to kill her as futile and compared them to trying to destroy the Pythagorean Theorem by breaking triangles), Resistance to Death manipulation, Life manipulation, Stat manipulation, Void manipulation, Existence erasure, Conceptual destruction, Matter manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Power nullification, Space-time manipulation and Gravity manipulation. Destructive Ability: At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level(Transcends multiversal space-time and can control it fully at will, and apparently even her avatar inhabits an area of existence separate from it. Views a conceptual copy of Adramelech merely as an annoyance.) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the totality of existence and exists outside of Space and Time. Far superior to Adramelech who can move in a Timeless Void) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable by nature of being a higher-dimensional entity Striking Ability: At least High Multiversal+, likely Hyperversal Durability: At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Unknown (Overseeing all of existence points, even to higher dimensions) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Oversees the entire Monster Girl Quest multiverse and perceives all events occurring) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: A large scythe Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reaper's Requiem:' A scythe attack that can instantly kill a foe. *'Membrane's Requiem:' Sinigami uses her cloak to absorb someone's life force. *'13 Punisher:' More or less just a fancy scythe attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Light Novel Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Grim Reapers Category:Gods Category:Scythe Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Death Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Void Users Category:Time Benders Category:Life-Force Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1